Embodiments described herein relate generally to systems and methods to facilitate data transfer between a first device (such as a personal fitness device) and a second device. The desire for portability and miniaturization of personal electronic devices, activity tracking and/or monitoring devices such as fitness trackers (e.g. pedometers), etc. places increasing demands on battery design and performance. Often, this results in batteries that are tightly integrated into the hardware, not easily replaceable by the user, and hence must function for extended periods of time, such as several months and even years.
It is also increasingly desirable to be able to wirelessly download or otherwise transfer the tracking/monitoring data acquired by these fitness devices, such as for tracking progress, for sharing on social media, and/or the like. Wireless transfer simplifies device design since no transfer ports and cables need be provided. Wireless transfer is, however, more energy intensive than wired transfers due to relatively greater attenuation of the wireless signal with distance.